Hospital pharmacies often manage groups of medical items in the form of pharmacy kits. A pharmacy kit can be used, for instance, to provide a group of items for a specific medical procedure, a particular physician, or a designated location of a hospital. As an example, a pharmacy kit can be used to aggregate and transport a collection of medicines for treating a patient with a specific type of stroke, heart condition, or other ailment.
A pharmacy kit (or “kit”) typically comprises a group of items specified by a template. For example, the template may specify that the kit requires three vials of adenosine, two containers of albuterol solution, two vials of amiodarone, and so on. The template may also specify ways in which individual items may be satisfied. For example, it may specify that the vials of adenosine may be satisfied by certain product brands. Pharmacy kits are usually stocked by a hospital pharmacy, but they may be stocked by another entity, such as an outsourced kit stocking company.
A kit is typically created by receiving specified items in a pharmacy, manually recording (e.g., on paper and/or electronic records) their product identifiers (e.g., National Drug Code (NDC) or Universal Product Code (UPC)), lot numbers, and expiration dates, and then loading the items into a container, such as a box, tray, or canister. During the kit's lifetime, it may be updated periodically to replace expired or consumed items. These updates are typically performed by inspecting the kit, comparing it to a corresponding template, modifying kit contents as required, and then manually recording any changes.
One challenge that may complicate the management of pharmacy kits is the rise of medication shortages across the country. From normal saline to propofol, any particular item can go into shortage almost inexplicably. As a result, hospitals are often forced to use different sizes or concentrations than what they normally stock or administer. This, unfortunately, may prevent accurate inventory monitoring and disrupt current processes of kit management.
Due to the above and other shortcomings of conventional approaches, there is a general need for improved techniques and technologies for managing pharmacy kits in the face of inventory shortages.